


the five times it went unsaid (and the one time it didn't)

by Bird_Of_Scarlet



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, I know s4 is airing rn and I have stuff planned I swear just lemme have this pls-, I---- I love them---, Love Languages, Romantic Fluff, So it's been a year since this started, Yes I'm a sad human we all get it by now, happy one year lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/pseuds/Bird_Of_Scarlet
Summary: Just some Roila fluff because I like writing fluff for these two despite being a ship that's based basically entirely in fanon.Anyway-





	the five times it went unsaid (and the one time it didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> So! Yes this might sound dumb but- technically?? the start of Roila?? ("Three's A Pact" Chap 4, TOLycL) was a year ago today*, and that's when I got the first "lmao I kinda ship Roi/Teala" comment. So... I thought I might write a little thing, even if it's a weird thing to remember. 
> 
> Also! Fluff! Gotta love me some fluff. Pretty simple fluff but,, hope you guys like it at least a little :D
> 
> (*technically yesterday?? Listen it's 4:44am on the 9th leave me be-)
> 
> (Also, , I'm v tired lmao. It's la t e-)
> 
> (Past 4:30am OOF)
> 
> Note!: Also swear warning because Oop Nikita's here for a min

"Listen. I believe in you, and I support you in your actions, and any action you have made, or will make from now on."

"For _fuck's_ _sake_ just choose a _damn_ _piece_ already!"

"You can't rush a pep talk, Nikita!"

_Jenga._ Arguably, their downfall on multiple occasions. Teala always got panicky with everyone yapping at her to pick a piece, whereas Roi got... possibly a bit _too_ ambitious, more than often knocking the tower to the floor. Though, tonight- he was sure- was not going to be that kind of night.

"Good god..."

"_Okay!_ Okay..."

The tower somehow _hadn't _toppled already, despite being precariously balanced on almost no blocks across the middle layers. Teala carefully stood beside it, shoulders tensing every inch she gets closer to it, scanning it in an attempt to quickly find a piece that wouldn't make it keel over. Cautiously, Roi wrapped his arms around her, setting his chin on her shoulder.

"There's a block on the third row up, right-hand side. The tower _can_ balance on that middle block."

She turned her head a little to face him, sighing.

"Really?"

"If you're careful."

"... Okay."

Reluctantly moving back, he watched- along with everyone else- as Teala kneeled down, ever so slowly reaching forward and coaxing the piece from its place in the stack, before setting it on top of the tower. Everyone stayed silent as she stood up and moved back, hands still up in the air as the turn of events finally dawned on her.

"I... did it? Oh my god... Yes!"

"_YES! _Told you you could do it! Take _that!"_

In a celebratory hug, he wrapped his arms around her waist, practically scooping her up into the air as he cheered. He could see Nikita roll her eyes from over Teala's shoulder, beaming back at her scowl.

"... Who's go is it next? I'm surprised Roi hasn't knocked it over yet."

"Speaking of which, actually Nikita, it's my turn~"

Teala took that as her cue, enthusiastically piping up, still holding onto him.

"Woo! _Go Roi!"_

"_Oh great this shit again-"_

* * *

If there was one thing he _wasn't_ expecting to wake up to, it was this. A dip still left in the pillow and the duvet doubling over itself where there wasn't someone else curled up in it.

"... Teala?"

The door creaked open across the room, he propped himself up on his elbows, trying to get a better look. The figure backed her way into the room, turning around- in what was very clearly _his _hoodie- with her hand covering what looked to be a candle's flame.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you-_"

"Since when did you _bake?"_

"_Ro made it but I iced it, Happy Birthday to you!"_

She carefully sat down beside him, holding out the plated cupcake to him, light and royal blue icing swirled together with sugar star sprinkles scattered across the top, circling the single candle perched on top- who's flame he quickly blew out.

"... It's not much, and I have your actual birthday present out in the kitchen but... I thought I'd start with something."

"I love it."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Grinning over at her, he took the plate and set it down on the bedside table, before tugging her down towards him with one arm, using the other to pulls the covers up around them.

"What are you doing?"

"Going back to bed for a while."

"Isn't that going to get cold?"

He paused, looking down at her.

"Babe, it's a cupcake."

After a moment, she shrugged, nestling her head under his chin and settling back down into the warmth.

"... Okay that's fair."

* * *

Without rustling too many leaves, and motioning at Jc for him to _keep quiet,_ Roi managed to sneak up beside her, leaning over the girl's left shoulder, while tapping her on the right, watching as she looked in the wrong direction.

"Boo!"

Teala let out a panicked squeak, her head snapping back to face him, sticking her tongue out when she realised who it was.

"Hey! Meanie..."

He tapped on her right shoulder again, this time reaching over it with a toy fox he'd managed to win on his heaven-knows-what go at one of the booths.

"What?"

He just nodded to his other hand, trying to hold back his laughter as he watched her gaze pan across, gasping as she spotted the plushie.

"Oh my god! Ohhh," she took the creature in her hands, cooing at it as her smile practically lit up the space around her, "I love them! Thank you!"

Chuckling, he let his- now free- arm casually fall around her shoulder.

"What? You thought I _wasn't_ going to win you something?"

She glanced back up at him, hugging the fox close to her chest.

"I never doubted you for a second... Oh- Colleen said she found free popcorn and I said I'd meet her there- I'll get you some?"

"Please, but only if it's-"

"Sweet?"

"It's like you read my mind."

Teala gave him a thumbs up, before dashing off, leaving him and a Jc who looked like he'd just proven himself right despite someone else telling him otherwise.

"You know those prizes cost like... Five dollars, right?"

"Mhm."

"Can I ask how much you spent trying to get that?"

Roi paused, shuffling slightly in his spot.

"... Like, thirty."

"_Roi_-"

"That smile's worth it."

Jc paused narrowing his eyes at the wide grin that had plastered itself across the boy's face, shaking his head slightly.

"... Wow, do you know what 'love-struck' means?"

He just shrugs in response, still beaming.

"I think I can guess."

* * *

"... You're it."

"What?"

Setting a hand where she'd poked him in the ribs, he glanced over at her, innocently looking back as she walked along beside him, a smile growing on her face.

"You're it, I tapped you, so you're it."

"... Okay then-" He reached out for her shoulder, only for her to duck away, skipping a couple steps ahead. "_Oh... _So _that's_ how we're playing, huh? Okay, fine."

Breaking into a run, he chased after her, managing to actually tag her every now and again, before immediately having to bolt in the opposite direction to make his escape.

"Gotcha!"

"Ha-" she lunged out, just missing him, "_Hey!"_

"Oooooohhh, can't catch me? Huh? _Huh?"_

More running later and Teala's run turned from a jog into a walk, and she eventually stopped, setting a hand on her hip and holding the other out.

"Fine! ... Truce?"

"... What kind of truce?"

She darted forward, and tucked herself into his side and sliding her hand into his.

"I can work with a truce."

Sweetly, she smiled up at him, before tugging her hand away and booping him on the nose, then breaking into a full sprint.

_"Psyke!"_

"Oh, you're _dead!"_

"No, I'm not!"

"Really? Why's that?"

"Caaaaaaause, you love me and you'd miss me?~"

_Well, even if that was undeniably true, payback would need to be delt._

_Even if that was just holding her hand again._

* * *

Days like these were always welcome. Curled up and cosy as the rain outside pattered against the windowpane.

"_Roi?"_

_"Mhm?"_

"It's like... The afternoon."

"And?"

"We should probably get up..."

"_Eh_..."

She shuffled onto her back, softly smiling at how half his face was still smushed into the pillow.

"Seriously... I'm gonna get up-"

"_Nooooo._"

He countered, tugging her warmth back to his side, pressing a light kiss to her forehead as he managed to prop his head up with his hand.

"_Hi_."

"... Give me one reason not to get up, right now."

"You love me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, any response she had being muffled out as she rolled over towards him, burying her face in his shoulder and mumbling whatever it was.

No matter, for now, he had a feeling it could wait.

* * *

"We can share the umbrella!"

"Nope."

Teala frowned, still clinging to his arm as they walked along the street, trying to get home despite the downpour. To be fair, her head and shoulders were almost entirely dry, but that _was _probably because the umbrella was right by her, leaving Roi at the element's mercy.

"Why not?"

"Because if it's at my height then the rain gets blown under it and you get soaked."

"You're soaked!"

He tilted the umbrella up, enabling her to actually see the mess he'd become, dark hair basically plastered to his face as raindrops ran down his cheeks and nose, his grin still bright as ever despite the grey day.

"And? I'm trying to keep you dry."

"_Why?"_

"Beeeeeeecause..." He leaned down a little, eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled, "I love you."

...

_I love you._

It was hardly the first time she'd heard it, but even when she knew it despite being among words unspoken, just hearing them made her heart seemingly stop and start all over again.

"What?"

"... You're a dumbass."

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ dumbass."

"And I couldn't have asked for a better one."

For a moment, she hesitated, before reaching up to brush the hair away from his eyes, then wiping away as many raindrops as she could. An idea lapsed through her mind, a scene from one of those cliche films or a passage from a book she'd read years ago. Then she reminded herself that this isn't one of those clips, she isn't one of those characters. 

But then she kissed him anyway.

It's not something spectacular, but it's warm- which is kind of ironic due to the fact that Roi could literally catch a cold at any minute- and it's safe and comforting and everything she needs, right when and where she needs it.

And then, like anything, it's over.

"What was _that_ for?"

"Nothing... I just love you too."

And then it's quiet, and right now, that feels right.

"Also, jesus, you really _are_ soaked through- we need to get you a towel."

"Can I get a complimentary warm hug too?" 

"Those are _always_ free. C'mon... Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao feel free to comment,,, I feel v soft now and I like hearing from you guys
> 
> Anyway- this actually only came around because what I was ORIGINALLY gonna write would've taken waaaay too long, but I've started it! So more of these two on the way...
> 
> But here- Cheers to ETN! and technically a belated one year in the writing fandom for me- lmao let's just celebrate this fandom. I love you guys!


End file.
